1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for manufacturing an electro-optical device, a sealing member compression curing apparatus appropriate for use in the manufacturing method of the electro-optical device, and the electro-optical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, electro-optical devices, such as liquid crystal devices, exist and are well known. For example, FIG. 17(a) is a sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal device 1000 taken along a plane that is perpendicular to the surface of each substrate 1001, 1002. In particular, FIG. 17(a) is the sectional view of the liquid crystal device 1000 taken along line A10-A10xe2x80x2 in FIG. 17(b). FIG. 17(b) shows a plan view of the liquid crystal device 1000 viewed from the side of an upper substrate. The structure of the liquid crystal display device 1000 is now discussed.
Referring to FIG. 17(a), the liquid crystal device 1000 includes a substrate (a lower substrate) 1001 and a counter substrate (a upper substrate) 1002, both of which are bonded to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween with a sealing member 1004 glued in the peripheral portions thereof. A liquid crystal layer (an electro-optical material layer) 1003 is encapsulated between the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002. A number of spherical spacers 1007 are arranged in a liquid crystal cell (an electro-optical cell) to maintain a uniform cell gap between the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002.
Referring now to FIG. 17(b), the sealing member 1004 is formed in a loop configuration between the peripheral portions of the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002, and includes an injection port 1005, i.e., an aperture for introducing the liquid crystal (the electro-optical material). Once the liquid crystal (the electro-optical material) is injected between the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002 through the injection port 1005, the injection port 1005 is closed with a sealing material 1006. Referring to FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b), in the liquid crystal display device 1000, the end face 1004e of the sealing member 1004, with the exception of the area immediately adjacent to the injection port 1005, is inset from the end face 1001e of the substrate 1001 and the end face 1002e of the counter substrate 1002.
In accordance with the characteristics of the liquid crystal device 1000, switching elements, electrodes and an alignment layer (not shown) are formed on the surface of the substrate 1001 facing the liquid crystal 1003. A color filter layer, electrodes and an alignment layer (not shown) are formed on the surface of the counter substrate 1002 facing the liquid crystal 1003. Optical members, including a retardation film and a polarizer (not shown) are arranged on the external side of each of the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002.
FIGS. 18(a)-18(d) and FIGS. 19(a)-19(d) are plan views showing the processing steps for producing the liquid crystal device 1000. As shown, to perform volume production and to simplify the manufacturing process, the liquid crystal device 1000 is manufactured using a substrate base material 2001, shown in FIG. 18(a), that is diced into a plurality of the substrates 1001, and a counter substrate base material 2002, shown in FIG. 18(b), which is diced into a plurality of the counter substrates 1002.
Regions of the substrate base material 2001 and the counter substrate base material 2002, respectively, eventually become the substrates 1001 and the counter substrates 1002, and are respectively referred to as a substrate formation region 1001a and a counter substrate formation region 1002a. The number of the substrate formation regions 1001a in the substrate base material 2001 and the number of the counter substrate formation region 1002a in the counter substrate base material 2002 are determined by the areas of the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002 and the areas of the substrate base material 2001 and the counter substrate base material 2002. As shown in the examples of FIGS. 18(a) and 18(b), the substrate base material 2001 includes four substrate formation regions 1001a and the counter substrate base material 2002 includes four counter substrate formation regions 1002a. 
The substrate formation region 1001a and the counter substrate formation region 1002a are respectively formed in the predetermined locations in the substrate base material 2001 and the counter substrate base material 2002 so that the substrate formation regions 1001a are respectively opposed to the counter substrate formation regions 1002a when the substrate base material 2001 and the counter substrate base material 2002 are bonded together. Further, while not shown, switching elements, electrodes and an alignment layer that are required for the substrate 1001 can be formed on the surface of each substrate formation region 1001a on the substrate base material 2001, depending on the characteristics of the liquid crystal device 1000. While also not shown, a color filter layer, electrodes, and an alignment layer required for the counter substrate 1002 can also be formed on the surface of each substrate formation region 1002a of the counter substrate base material 2002.
A sealing member 1004A made of a thermosetting epoxy adhesive or a photosetting epoxy adhesive is applied in the peripheral portion of each substrate formation region 1002a of the counter substrate base material 2002. After dispersing spacers 1007 in an area internal to the uncured sealing member 1004A on the counter substrate formation region 1002a, the substrate base material 2001 and the counter substrate base material 2002 are bonded together with the uncured sealing member 1004A interposed therebetween so that the substrate formation regions 1001a are aligned with the respective opposing counter substrate formation regions 1002a. A liquid crystal cell base material (an electro-optical cell base material) 2003 thus results.
FIG. 18(c) is a plan view showing the liquid crystal cell base material 2003 viewed from above the counter substrate base material 2002. FIG. 18(c) shows individual liquid crystal cells (electro-optical material cells) represented by reference numeral 1000A. In this case, the substrate base material 2001 is bonded to the counter substrate base material 2002 in a manner such that the electrodes and the alignment layers formed on the surfaces of the substrate formation region 1001a are respectively correctly aligned with the electrodes and the alignment layers on the counter substrate formation region 1002a. 
Referring to FIG. 18(d), the uncured sealing member 1004A of the liquid crystal cell base material 2003 is cured by compression-bonding the entire liquid crystal cell base material 2003 from outside the substrate base material 2001 and from outside the counter substrate base material 2002, thereby forming the sealing member 1004.
Referring to FIG. 19(a), the liquid crystal cell base material 2003 is diced in a manner such that the injection port 1005 for introducing the liquid crystal is positioned along a cutting edge. A plurality of liquid crystal cells (electro-optical material cells) 1000A become a rectangular liquid crystal cell (electro-optical cell base material) 2004 arranged in a horizontal line.
Next, referring to FIG. 19(b), the injection port 1005 of each cell liquid crystal cell 1000A of a liquid crystal cell base material 2004 is positioned into contact with liquid crystal 3003 held in a liquid crystal tray 3000 in the presence of a vacuum. Subsequently, the liquid crystal cell base material 2004 is then returned back into the atmosphere to introduce the liquid crystal into each liquid crystal cell 1000A. Referring to FIG. 19(c), the liquid crystal layer 1003 is thus formed in each liquid crystal cell 1000A of the liquid crystal cell base material 2004. The injection port 1005 is then closed with the sealing material 1006.
Referring to FIG. 19(c), the liquid crystal 3003, after the cell base material 2004 is removed from the liquid crystal 3003 in the liquid crystal tray 3000, the liquid crystal 3003 can remain stuck to the external area of the sealing member 1004 of the liquid crystal cell base material 2004 in this manufacturing process. The liquid crystal 3003 stuck on the external area of the sealing member 1004 of the liquid crystal cell 1000A can be removed by cleaning the liquid crystal cell 1000A.
Referring to FIG. 19(d), the liquid crystal cell base material 2004 is diced along the outline of the substrate formation region 1001a and the counter substrate formation region 1002a. The liquid crystal cell 1000A, i.e., the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002, are thus obtained. Finally, the optical elements, such as the retardation films and the polarizers, are respectively mounted on the external sides of the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002, although these elements are not shown. The liquid crystal device 1000 thus results.
In the above-referenced manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device 1000, the liquid crystal 3003 is introduced into the liquid crystal cell 1000A by putting the rectangular liquid crystal cell base material 2004 into contact with the liquid crystal 3003 held in the liquid crystal tray 3000 as shown in FIG. 19(b). Referring to FIG. 19(c), the liquid crystal 3003 remains on the external area of the sealing member 1004 of the liquid crystal cell 1000A. For this reason, the liquid crystal cell 1000A must be subjected to a cleaning step subsequent to the dicing of the liquid crystal cell base material 2004 into the liquid crystal cells 1000A. However, the cell gap of the liquid crystal cell 1000A is on the order of 2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m to 10xc3x97xe2x80x310xe2x88x926 m (2 to 10 mm), and the liquid crystal 3003 stuck on the external surface of the sealing member 1004 between the substrate 1001 and the counter substrate 1002 is difficult to remove. A careful cleaning operation is thus required.
The cleaning step of the liquid crystal cell 1000A is now discussed in greater detail.
After immersing the liquid crystal cell 1000A in a cleaning bath filled with a clearing solvent, such as a neutral detergent, the liquid crystal cell 1000A is withdrawn therefrom. The liquid crystal cell 1000A is then immersed in deionized water in a bath at a room temperature. Clearing solvent and the remnant of liquid crystal 3003 stuck on the liquid crystal cell 1000A are partially removed. The liquid crystal cell 1000A is then withdrawn therefrom. This series of steps is repeatedly performed at a plurality of deionized water baths to remove clearing solvent and liquid crystal 3003 from the liquid crystal cell 1000A.
To completely remove clearing solvent and liquid crystal 3003 stuck on the liquid crystal cell 1000A, the liquid crystal cell 1000A is immersed in hot deionized water in a hot deionized water bath. After withdrawing the liquid crystal cell 1000A, the liquid crystal cell 1000A is dried at a temperature of about 1000xc2x0 C. The liquid crystal cell 1000A is then quickly cooled down to the room temperature. By quickly cooling the liquid crystal cell 1000A down to the room temperature, the liquid crystal cell 1000A is subjected to an isotropic process.
The above-described cleaning process of the liquid crystal cell 1000A includes many steps and can be very time-consuming. Accordingly, the cleaning process can lower the production yield of the liquid crystal device 1000. Further, since an effluent containing liquid crystal 3003 is drained, a disposal process is required. Accordingly, the cleaning process creates and disposal processes must handle a great deal of cleaning solvent and water that can be harmful to the environment.
The liquid crystal device 1000 also has a problem of the sealing material 1006 being outwardly convex therefrom. Referring to FIG. 17(b), the sealing material 1006 has a large thickness in an outwardly convex shape from the end face 1001e (1002e) of the substrate 1001 (the counter substrate 1002). The height W of the sealing material 1006 out of the liquid crystal device 1000 ranges from 0.3xc3x9710xe2x88x923 m to 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 m (0.3 to 0.5 mm). Considering the cell gap of the liquid crystal device 1000, namely, the height of the sealing material 1006, ranges from 2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m to 10xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m (2 to 10 mm), the width W of the sealing material 1006 projecting outwardly of the liquid crystal display device 1000 is relatively large. Accordingly, the sealing material 1006 projecting outwardly of the liquid crystal device 1000 can require additional spacing in electronic equipment that incorporates the liquid crystal device 1000.
The above problem is not limited to the liquid crystal device, but also arises in other electro-optical devices such an electroluminescence or a plasma display, having a structure that has a pair of substrates holding an electro-optical material at a predetermined spacing therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to resolve the above problem and to provide an electro-optical device and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the electro-optical device that does not require the cleaning process of an electro-optical material cell, increases production yield, and saves spacing in electronic equipment which incorporates the electro-optical device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide space-saved electronic equipment with the electro-optical device incorporated.
To achieve the above objects, a manufacturing method of the present invention for manufacturing an electro-optical device, which includes a sealing member that is formed to bond a pair of opposing substrates that encapsulate an electro-optical layer therebetween, uses a pair of opposing substrate base materials, each of which includes a plurality of substrate formation regions on which the respective substrates are formed. The manufacturing method includes forming an uncured sealing member having no injection port by applying an uncured adhesive in a loop configuration in a peripheral portion of each substrate formation region of one of the pair of substrate base materials. Next, fabricating an electro-optical layer by applying an electro-optical material in the internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member in each substrate formation region of the substrate base material. Assembling an electro-optical cell base material by bonding the one substrate base material to the other substrate base material with the uncured sealing member interposed therebetween. Curing the uncured sealing member of the electro-optical cell base material. Finally, dicing the electro-optical cell base material along each substrate formation region.
In accordance with the manufacturing method of the present invention, an uncured adhesive is applied in a loop configuration in the peripheral portion of each substrate formation region of one of the pair of substrate base materials to form an uncured sealing member having no injection port. An electro-optical material is applied in the internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member in each substrate formation region of the substrate base material. Accordingly, the electro-optical material is prevented from being stuck on the external surface of the sealing member. The present invention thus provides the manufacturing method for manufacturing an electro-optical device that eliminates a need for a cleaning process for the electro-optical cell, and results in a high production yield.
In accordance with the manufacturing method of the present invention, the pair of substrate base materials is bonded together after forming the electro-optical layer in each substrate formation region on one of the pair of substrate base materials. The electro-optical cell base material is thus formed, and is then diced into individual electro-optical cells. This method eliminates the need for a step of dicing an electro-optical cell base material into a rectangular electro-optical cell to introduce an electro-optical material in the manufacturing process of conventional electro-optical devices. The manufacturing method of this invention therefore simplifies the manufacturing process of the electro-optical device while increasing production yield thereof.
Since the sealing member has no injection port, the sealing step of applying a sealing material is not required to close an injection port, as in the manufacturing process of the conventional electro-optical device. Accordingly, the manufacturing process of the electro-optical device is thus simplified and the production yield thereof is increased.
The above-referenced manufacturing method can be applied when the electro-optical device is manufactured from the substrate base material. Further, the above-referenced manufacturing method can equally be applied when an electro-optical device is manufactured without using the substrate base material.
In this case, a manufacturing method for manufacturing an electro-optical device, which includes a sealing member that is formed to bond a pair of opposing substrates that encapsulate an electro-optical layer therebetween, includes forming an uncured sealing member having no injection port by applying an uncured adhesive in a loop configuration in a peripheral portion of one of the pair of substrates. Fabricating an electro-optical layer by applying an electro-optical material on the one substrate in the internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member. Assembling an electro-optical cell by bonding the one substrate to the other substrate with the sealing member interposed therebetween. Curing the uncured sealing member of the electro-optical cell. Like the case in which the substrate base material is used, this manufacturing method for manufacturing an electro-optical device eliminates the need for a cleaning process of the electro-optical cell, and increases the production yield thereof.
In the manufacturing method for manufacturing an electro-optical device, the step of fabricating the electro-optical layer applies the electro-optical material on the one substrate in the internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member using a dispenser that discharges droplets of the electro-optical material.
An ink-jet nozzle, which precisely applies a small quantity of electro-optical material, can be preferably used for the application of the electro-optical material.
In order to reliably and continuously discharge the electro-optical material without clogging the ink-jet nozzle, the viscosity of the electro-optical material preferably falls within a range from 1 to 50 mPaxc3x97s, and more preferably, the viscosity of the electro-optical material falls within a range from 1 to 50 mPaxc3x97s. Such viscosities can achieved by, for example, heating the electro-optical material. The application of the electro-optical material is thus performed.
When the electro-optical material is applied, the electro-optical material having a viscosity falling within a range from 1 to 50 mPaxc3x97s, more preferably within a range from 1 to 10 mPaxc3x97s, is used. Without clogging the ink-jet nozzle, the electro-optical material is reliably and continuously discharge. Since the applied electro-optical material flows and spreads over within the substrate formation region or on the substrate, there is no need for applying droplets of the electro-optical material over the entire internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member on each substrate formation region or on each substrate. Simply by applying a few droplets of the electro-optical material in the internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member on each substrate formation region or on each substrate, the electro-optical layer is formed without any void in the entire internal area surrounded by the uncured sealing member on each substrate formation region or on each substrate.
In the manufacturing method of the present invention in order to produce a leak-free sealing member the step of curing the uncured sealing member preferably cures the uncured sealing member by compression-bonding at least an area of one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, from outside the one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell. By doing so, the uncured sealing member is efficiently compression-bonded rather than by compressing entirely the one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell. A leak-free sealing member thus results.
Since no technique was conventionally available to pressurize only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell was entirely pressurized to compression-bond the uncured sealing material. As a result of studies, the inventors of the present invention have developed a sealing member compression curing apparatus which enables the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, to be pressurized. Accordingly, with the sealing member compression curing apparatus, only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is pressurized. The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention is discussed in greater detail below.
The inventors have discovered that in the step of curing the uncured sealing member, only an area of one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, is cured by discharging gas onto the area of one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, from outside the one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell.
When the uncured sealing member is fabricated of a thermosetting adhesive, the step of curing the uncured sealing member preferably cures the uncured sealing member by heating one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell to within a range from 100xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. for a heating time of 30 to 60 minutes. By heating the one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell to within a range from 100xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. for a heating time of 30 to 60 minutes, the uncured sealing member is cured without incurring any damage on the electro-optical material. When the uncured sealing member is fabricated of a thermosetting adhesive, only an area of one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, is preferably heated not to damage the electro-optical layer.
Since no technique was conventionally available to heat only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell was entirely heated to cure the uncured sealing material. As a result of studies, the inventors of this invention have developed a sealing member compression curing apparatus which enables the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, to be heated. With the sealing member compression curing apparatus, only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is heated.
When the uncured sealing member, fabricated of a photosetting adhesive, is cured, only an area of one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, is preferably irradiated with ultraviolet light. By irradiating, with ultraviolet light, only the area of the one of the electro-optical cell base material and the electro-optical cell, having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, the electro-optical layer is protected from ultraviolet light. The uncured sealing member is thus cured without damaging the electro-optical layer.
Since no technique was conventionally available to irradiate, with ultraviolet light, only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell was entirely irradiated with ultraviolet light to cure the uncured sealing material. As a result of studies, the inventors of the present invention have developed a sealing member compression curing apparatus which enables the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, to be irradiated with ultraviolet light. With the sealing member compression curing apparatus, only the area of the electro-optical cell base material or the electro-optical cell having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is irradiated with ultraviolet light.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention is now discussed. The sealing member compression curing apparatus of this invention is used not only in the manufacturing process for manufacturing the electro-optical device of this invention, but also in the manufacturing process for manufacturing a conventional electro-optical device. Further, the sealing member compression curing apparatus of this invention is used not only in the manufacturing process for manufacturing the electro-optical device of this invention, but also in the manufacturing method for manufacturing a substrate assembly which is constructed by bonding a pair of opposing substrates with a sealing member interposed therebetween.
A sealing member compression curing apparatus that cures an uncured sealing member of a substrate assembly by compression-bonding the uncured sealing member from outside the substrate assembly after manufacturing the substrate assembly by mutually bonding a pair of opposing substrates with the uncured sealing member made of a thermosetting adhesive and interposed therebetween, includes a heater unit for heating at least an area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin to a predetermined temperature, and a pressurizing unit for pressurizing at least the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
For example, in the sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention, the pressurizing unit can be a gas discharge unit for discharging gas to the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. In this way, the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is pressurized.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of this invention further includes a pair of platforms opposed to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween, wherein the pair of platforms forms an internal space in which the substrate assembly is mounted, and wherein at least one of the pair of platforms includes, on the surface thereof facing the internal space, a plurality of gas discharge units which discharges gas to the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of this invention further includes a pair of platforms opposed to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween, wherein the pair of platforms forms an internal space in which the substrate assembly is mounted, and wherein at least one of the pair of platforms is a heater unit which is heated to heat the substrate assembly mounted in the internal space.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention can include a heater unit that is an infrared light emitter for emitting infrared light, and an infrared cutoff filter for preventing infrared light from irradiating an area other than the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. Infrared light emitted by the infrared light emitter irradiates only the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin so that only the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is heated.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention, for example, includes a pair of platforms opposed to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween, and permitting infrared light to transmit therethrough, and forming an internal space in which the substrate assembly is mounted, wherein at least one infrared light emitter is arranged on the pair of platforms on the external sides thereof, and wherein at least one of the pair of platforms includes an infrared cutoff filter on the internal side or the external side thereof for allowing infrared light from irradiating an area other than the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. Infrared light emitted from the infrared light emitter thus irradiates only the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus, which cures an uncured sealing member of a substrate assembly by compression-bonding the uncured sealing member from outside the substrate assembly after manufacturing the substrate assembly by mutually bonding a pair of opposing substrates with the uncured sealing member made of a photosetting adhesive, and interposed therebetween, includes an ultraviolet light emitter for irradiating, with ultrasonic light, at least an area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin, and a pressurizing unit for pressurizing at least the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
For example, in the sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention, the pressurizing unit is a gas discharge unit for discharging a gas to the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. In this way, the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin is pressurized.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention further includes a pair of platforms opposed to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween, wherein the pair of platforms forms an internal space in which the substrate assembly is mounted, and wherein at least one of the pair of platforms includes, on the surface thereof facing the internal space, a plurality of gas discharge units which discharges a gas to the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
The present invention further includes a sealing member compression curing apparatus which includes an ultraviolet cutoff filter for preventing ultraviolet light from irradiating an area other than the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. Ultraviolet light emitted from the ultraviolet light emitter irradiates only the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
The sealing member compression curing apparatus of the present invention includes a pair of platforms opposed to each other with a predetermined spacing maintained therebetween, and permitting ultraviolet light to transmit therethrough, and forming an internal space in which the substrate assembly is mounted, wherein at least one ultraviolet light emitter is arranged on the pair of platforms on the external sides thereof, and wherein at least one of the pair of platforms includes an ultraviolet cutoff filter on the internal side or the external side thereof for preventing ultraviolet light from irradiating an area other than the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin. Ultraviolet light emitted from the ultraviolet light emitter irradiates only the area of the substrate assembly having the uncured sealing member formed therewithin.
An electro-optical device of the present invention includes a pair of substrates encapsulating an electro-optical material therebetween and bonded to each other using a sealing member formed therebetween in accordance with the manufacturing method of the above-referenced electro-optical device, wherein the sealing member is arranged in a loop configuration in peripheral portions of the pair of substrates and has no injection port formed therein.
Since the electro-optical device includes the sealing member having no injection port, there is no sealing material formed for closing an injection port. Therefore, space is saved in electronic equipment incorporating the electro-optical device.
In the electro-optical device produced in accordance with the above-referenced manufacturing method, the external end faces of the sealing member are respectively aligned with the end faces of at least one of the pair of substrates.
In the electro-optical device, the area of the substrate external to the sealing member is narrower than the width of the sealing member, the total area of the substrate is reduced. Further, space is saved in electronic equipment incorporating the electro-optical device. Since the area of the substrate is reduced in the electro-optical device, the substrate base material is effectively used. Accordingly, space-saved electronic equipment results with the above-referenced electro-optical device incorporated.